Campanas Blancas
by Marzul
Summary: Yuuki Cross tenía una vida resuelta, era exitosa y estaba comprometida con Zero Kiryuu hasta que una noche en las Vegas le hizo dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados, cuándo despertó tenía un anillo en el dedo y a un extraño a su costado. -¡Que hice!
1. Una noche de copas, una noche

** Campanas Blancas **

**Los personajes de Vampire Knight pertenecen a Hino Matsuri.  
**

**Una noche de copas, una noche…**

**(Cualquier parecido a la irrealidad es pura coincidencia)**

Tengo una vida casi resuelta, un hombre que me ama y yo lo amo. Un buen prestigio que últimamente me he propuesto a utilizar viajando para inspirarme con mi diseño de mi futura casa. Hay algo más que pueda pedir a la vida, yo creo que no. Futura señora "Yuuki Kiryuu" hasta el nombre suena genial, próximamente una chica casada y exitosa. Si eso tengo, una vida genial.

-Palabras, palabras- Vocifero Yori-Chan, mi mejor amiga y única confidente.-Tienes veintiún años Yuuki ¿no crees que es muy precipitado casarte tan joven? Aún no has vivido y no has tenido ninguna experiencia en visitar un club, aprovechemos que estamos en la ciudad nueva donde no conocemos a nadie y tampoco nos conocen, vas a casar y aun no sales de tu vida aburrida, aburrida y muy .Salgamos en la noche, anímate. A jalones Yori me levanto del sillón y como niña regañada me guio hasta el baño para arreglarme para su "noche divertida". Para ser sincera estoy muy contenta con la vida que he tenido y con mucho esfuerzo he conseguido. Solo quiero que estas semanas en este país lo más rápido posible y pueda volver al lado de Zero y mi casa para todos los preparativos de mi boda.-Yuuki no oigo el sonido del agua, quiero que te cambies en media hora, te espero. ¡Apresúrate!

- Yori, no quiero salir. Mañana tengo que ir a una conferencia. Es my tarde para un paseo, que te parece si mañana te invito a un museo y a comer en un restaurant.

-¿Museo? ¿Restaurant? Pero estas loca, no he viajado más de doce horas para ir a un museo y a divertirme como una excursionista. Petición denegada, Yuuki mira he escogido un vestido genial, resalta todos tus atributos. Quítate ese esperpento de ropa que hoy salimos que me llamo Sayori Wakaba.

Pese a mis propuestas e ideas, nada la logro convencer. El vestido blanco era muy corto para mi gusto, pero con todo lo planeado, Yori no me escucho.

Llegamos a un club. Como me lo esperaba, era ruidosa, chillante y de mucha adrenalina, mi cuerpo templo cuando pise el primer escalón de la puerta principal. Todo por culpa de Yori, estaba comenzando mi "alocada noche". Las luces de muchos colores, entorpecían mi vista y me mareaban.

-Yuuki, .Yori soltó mi mano y me dejo a la deriva cuando encontró a alguien con quien bailar.-Hm...Hice un mohín observando a todos los movimientos al ritmo de la música. Eufórica, era así como se sentía mi cuerpo pero estaba demasiado aburrida para hacer semejantes actos.

Gire la mirada varias veces, esperando que Yori se cansara rápidamente y los minutos que eran cortos, ahora eran horas interminables. Ella aparecía y desaparecía de lado a lado con chico tras chico, quien diría que la tímida Sayori era un AS con las relaciones con el sexo opuesto, la doble personalidad de mi amiga. Sé lo recordare todos los días posibles por traerme aquí .Bufe y pedí un Bloody Mary, hasta aquí traía a la memoria a mi adorado Zero, el amor de mi vida. Suspiré mientras bebía con satisfacción al recordarlo-Zero…Fue lo único que dije cuando me percate que en la barra donde me creía mas sola que un hongo, había un chico que jugueteaba con una copa, completamente aburrido sosteniendo con el otro brazo su cabeza. Para su cara porque no se queda en un cementerio y se duerme-Otro más-Pedí, el tomar tres copas seguidas estaba comenzando a subir la adrenalina a mi cuerpo, subiendo y bajando por entretenerme con alguien. Giré la cabeza y el ambiente se había calentado. No, esa era yo, como sea. Podría lanzarme a ellos y me recibieran con los brazos abierto o una locura no me vendría mal si yo subo arriba de la barra y comienzo a bailar. No, pero que piensas Yuuki, lo mejor es quedarse sentada y no cometer ninguna locura, lo medite los próximos tres minutos pero mis pies parecían que se movían con línea propia y les urgía moverse. Al diablo, nadie me conoce aquí.

Observe por varios minutos al chico que estaba más sumergido en su copa blanca, que en la música. Bueno él sería el indicado para comenzar a divertirme

-¿Oye quieres bailar?

-¿Bailar?-Pregunto confuso

Si, te vi con esa cara de espanto y pensé por qué no alegro su noche.

-Que dices

-Yo…

-Eso es un sí, venga hombre la noche es joven. Solté un gritito eufórico no me importo si el creyera que empezaba a divagar y me había vuelto una loca, lo único que deseaba era quitarme las ganas enormes de mover mi cuerpo, el único inconveniente era que aquel chico era una estatua, que no se movía y tampoco se reía, ahora me pregunto si había conseguido una buena pareja para bailar –No me motivas a bailar, sabes mejor nos vamos a sentar-Hice un gesto de mala gana y cuando volvimos a nuestro asientos note que él me miraba entre asustado y divertido.

-¿ERES NORMAL?-Hasta que por fin logro que hable por su propia voluntad, pero no creí que para ofenderme. Tonto.  
-Claro que lo soy

-Disculpa cuál es tu nombre, extraña de los ojos perturbados

Ahí iba de nuevo con otro insulto. Mejor era que tendría la boca callada antes qué me comenzara a enojar. Lo medite, no podría estar dejando mi nombre un extraño, solo eran unos minutos de juego y baile. Nada más, que podría encontrar en un extraño, tan solo diversión.

-Mi nombre es Samanta y el tuyo-Pregunte fijándome que pese a lo frio que podía verse, él chico era bien parecido de un sonrisa poca veces visible, mejor dicho hasta ahora no ha sonreído.

-Alejandro (NT:Que mentira, Kaname )

Resople

-Divertido, no

-Si tu lo dices-Volvió a concentrarse en su copa llena de ¿Agua? Estaba loco, prefería beber algo como el agua a una bebida de verdad. Pobre, debía ser su primera noche de fiesta, algo se me ablando en el corazón y dije:

-Tráigame dos copas de vodka

Con el reflejo de las luces, note que se espanto ante mis órdenes.

-Aliviánate hombre, yo invito.

-No bebo-Respondió con monotonía.

Reí a voz alta.

-¿No bebes? Enserió, no te lo voy a cobrar va a ser gratis. No desconfíes no le puse nada a tu bebida.

-No bebo, gracias-Respondió fastidiado

-¡Uy! Parece que enoje a alguien ¡Que miedo! Eres un malagradecido y una gallina.

-JA. Me aburre oírte, vete. Quiero estar solo.

-¡Gallina!-Le reproche, total para hablar con una fría estatua, preferiría seguir viendo a las personas desde la barra.

Retire mis dos copas de vodka y me las lleve a mi lado.

-Aliviánate hombre, estamos en las Vegas aquí todo puede suceder-Le di una palmadita en el hombro con toda la confianza del mundo

-Eres…bueno ya sabes…como explicarlo, una chica de la vida divertida. Intentó sonar lo más discreto posible(es el Pensamiento de Kaname porque ella es muy insistente)

-¡Sí!-Conteste eufórica-Soy una chica que vive la vida a cien por ciento ¡La vivo!

-¿y cuanto cobras?-Si iba a perder el tiempo con ella, ya bueno que le quedaba era ella o el hombre robusto que estaba a la izquierda. La miro, no lucia nada mal más bien notaba que su edad era joven, una chica de vigor y energía. Pensó que sería una larga noche. Suspiró mientras insistentemente la chica le hacía conversación.

-Dame eso ahora mismo-Tomó ambas copas y se las bebió.-Ahora dime quien es una gallina-alzo los ojos oscuros mirándome con mucha arrogancia-Pongámoslo mejor. ¡Dos copas más! Golpeteó la barra exigiendo mas bebidas.

-Tienes agallas, pero ya me aburriste. Vine con alguien así que es hora que me vaya.

-Tienes que beber, tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo no me parece justo que te vayas como sin nada.

-Solo una copa y listo o mejor una competencia quien beba primero paga toda la cuenta.

-¡Acepto!

-Una, dos y tres…Ambos se miraron retadoramente bebiendo sus copas a un solo sorbo.

-Yo gane-Le dije-El se negó a aceptar su derrota y comenzamos a aumentar el ritmo de las copas con mucho mas alcohol.-Una, dos, medio dddoooos, cuatro y nuevvve,hip..hip medio ocho…ja, ja,

-Estas ebria Samanta, muy (KANAME) descendió la cabeza al grueso vidrio del cual estaba formado la barra de bebidas.

-Shhhttt…déjame escuchar el sonido de los pájaros

-¿Pájaros? Pero si esta es la playa yo solo escucho el sonido del mar, lo sientes

-Yori vamos, me quiero ir

El alcohol le había subido a la cabeza y comenzó a alucinar.

-Ves Yori, yo te gane me alegra que seas una buena perdedora. Aquél chico tan mareado como ella desde la primera copa la sujeto de la cintura y salieron a rumbo desconocidos-Yori, querida amiga déjame decirte que te has vuelto más masculina parece que levantas pesas y tu rostro se ha hecho más fino, pareces un chico ¿Te pintaste el cabello?

-No

Apenas se pudieron mantener de pie.

-Todo es tu culpa Yori, siempre haces tu voluntad, cuando yo quiero rojo, tu prefieres negro eres una mala amiga. Yori, Yori, Yori Hizo un puchero-Dime algo.

-¡Algo!

Ambos rieron como locos durante su camino al paradero desconocido.

-Yori, nunca creí que tengas tanta chispa. Me sorprendes.-Shht…Escucha, el suelo se mueve mucho y me habla. ¡Quieto!.Mira como lo detengo ¡Quieto! El piso me obedece, se alejo de los brazos del chico y descendió al suelo-Escucha lo que me dice, si suelo yo te entiendo, yo siento lo mismo que tu-Se tomo el pecho y se aferro a sus piernas hablando sola para luego llorar hablando incoherencias con el piso.

-No llores, si-Se le acerco tambaleante hacia ella para arrodillarse a su costado y límpiele con los pulgares temblorosos las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer-Yo te protegeré y el piso volverá a hacerte caso.

-El piso es desconsiderado, yo he hecho todo por él, le ofrecí mis mejores años y lo rechaza. Realmente no comprendo a ese piso

Kaname pensó que no se refería al piso sino a una persona. Pero tenía la cabeza tan liada que no pensaba con coherencia pero observar a la joven y sus muecas le hicieron mostrar una sonrisa.

En un arrebato de lucidez recodo que no era Yori sino Alejandro.

-Mira Alejandro, hay una fila de tiendas de dulces, acompáñame y te compro uno.

-Esos no son dulces, son…no se…Parece una tienda de…

Las alucinaciones de ambos no les permitieron llegar al raciocinio, aquellas tienda tenían más el aspecto de pequeñas capillas de matrimonio aptos para coger a la primera pareja de incautos y para colmo ebrios.

-Ustedes, se van a…

-Que le parece buen hombre, yo considero a Yori como mi familia.

-Ella, parece una buena chica-Sonrió extrañado

-¿Edgar crees que esos dos quieran casarse?-Le pregunto una mujer de cabellos dorados a un ansiano-Estan demasiado ebrios para considerarlos como aptos para el matrimonio.

-Tonterías, estamos en las Vegas y si han venido hasta aquí es para casarlos además el negocio no ha ido tan bien como antes, los chicos parecen que nos van a dejar buenas remuneraciones.

-¿Disculpe dónde estoy? ¿Voy a firmar un contrato?

-Si un contrato matrimonial-Le aclaro-Y también lo vas a tener que firmar.

-Entonces debo redactarlo ¿Cierto? Asistió rápidamente a una computadora y se puso a digitar mezclando un asunto nada referente a lo que estaba viviendo.-Firmo todo ese papeleo y me voy a casa, juro que no voy a beber ninguna copa de alcohol toda mi vida.

-Señor colóquese esta corbata y usted esta más que listo a firmar. Mujer anda a ver la chica si esta lista y toca el piano. Apresúrate que se nos van los clientes.

Por otra parte Yuuki estaba en el tocador intentando limpia las manchitas moradas que cubrían la parte superior de su vestido blanco y antes que tomara su móvil, la mujer llego a ella acomodándole un velo sobre la cabeza y tapándole el rostro-¿Qué hace?-Pregunto confundida.

-Te alisto para tu boda, que no te acuerdas que hoy te casas

-Es verdad, mi matrimonio. Señora arregle mi cabello, hoy es un día muy importante para mí. Yuuki en su ensoñación que su tan planeada boda era con Zero y no con un extraño de nombre Alejandro(Kaname)-Lista muchacha-Le hablo-Estas más que perfecta y es mejor que te apresures antes que tu novio se niegue a casarse. La mujer corrió en dirección al piano que le esperaba a tocar el ya clásico tema matrimonial. Sí mañana sobrevivo a mi dolor de cabeza, nunca vuelo a beber de esa forma.

-Las clausulas están listas no puedo permitir que mi primo se case de esa forma, al menos los dos tendrán que pensar dos veces si quieren el divorcio-Kaname creyendo que realizaba los trámites para el matrimonio de un amigo seguía relatando todos sus planes

Los minutos transcurrieron como segundos donde se encontraron a los testigos, un hippie y un payaso, salidos de una fiesta de disfraces que los acompañaron por el resto de la madrugada, en aquella turbación distinguió a una joven y la creyó la criatura más hermosa que pudo haber visto. La mujer que estaba acomodada en el piano comenzó a cantar.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta feliz pareja (NT: Una pareja ebria) en un matrimonio prospero-Antes que terminara de hablar, los documentos y el anillo estaba siendo legalizado por aquel hombre, que en cuestión de segundos logro encontrarlos, con sus nombre verdaderos. En la capilla "Cásese en menos de una hora"-Yuuki Cross, aceptas a Kaname Kuran para amarlo, protegerlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe

Yuuki sin salir de su ensoñación entre ella y Zero ni se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y si lo hizo lo único que veía era a Zero.

-¡Acepto!-Dijo entusiasmada

-Kaname Kuran aceptas a Yuuki Cross para amarla, protegerla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe.

-¿Acepto?-Dijo perspicaz (Esta tan confundido que no sabe en lo que se está metiendo)

La mujer había dejado el piano atrás y aparecía con una cámara fotográfica apretando varias veces el Flash.

-Son la pareja más encantadora que he visto, pero que fríos, deben darse un beso. Todos los presentes lo pedían cuando ellos firmaron su acta de muerte. Kaname libero delicadamente el velo de la joven y sus labios rosados se aproximaron tentativamente, él lo creyó un sueño. Posó sus brazos en su cuello y tímidamente se atrevió a besarlo provocando extrañas y nuevas sensaciones en su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura para recibirlo con posesión.

-¡Felicidades!-Sintieron como el arroz les caía por todo el cuerpo.-Si quieren descansar chicos nosotros podemos recomendarlos un hotel con todas las comodidades para una pareja recién casada.

Al instante se separaron sintiendo la calidez que se había formado en ambos.

-Por mi está bien, cariño-Yuuki apoyo su peso en el brazo de Kaname, aferrándose al calor por el viento frio en todo aparecía el rostro serio de Zero.

-Claro- La rodeo con el brazo derecho caminando en silencio, era sentirse acompañado en todos sus sentidos.

-Llegamos-le dijo la mujer –Tengan sus fotografías y los documentos que acreditan su matrimonio. Les deseo toda la felicidad posible, parecen una pareja muy enamorada. Sé despidió mientras observaba como el chico besaba la cabeza de su ¿Esposa?

-¿Subimos, no?

-Sí, supongo- tambaleantes se sostuvieron de la puerta hasta que un hombre les atendió amablemente dándoles las llaves de su habitación, numero 205 en el segundo piso. Diciéndole –En unos minutos les llevaremos la botella de champagne, disfruten su noche

-Vamos cariño, tengo mucho sueño

-Si eso, al menos yo aun mantengo el equilibrio-opino divertido.

-Por ese motivo-se aferro a su cuello escondiendo su cabeza –los esposos siempre cargan a sus esposas cuando recién se casan, que no me acompañaste a ver las películas las semana pasada, actúas mas frio que antes. -En un acto sobrenatural por mantener la armonía con sus piernas la llevo en sus brazos sin caerse y abrió la puerta para luego cerrarla con el pie. ¡Contenta! Ella le miro de una forma picara cuando la deposito en la cama-Se podría decir que si-La respiración que él ejercía sobre ella y sus deseos por besarlo actuaron con mucha fluidez, quería volver a probarlos, seducida por sus ojos y el alcohol se acomodo a ellos con mucha calma incitándolos para ser correspondidos mientras que las manos masculinas la sostuvieron por la espalda-Que boda mas especial…En un susurro sus manos acariciaron el rostro del chicos recorriendo su cuello y los brazos-Ahora déjame intentar con tu camisa,¿ puedo?-Escucho una sonrisita tímida dándole paso , se recostó a su costado sintiendo como unas delgadas manos le quitaban la camisa y él no dejaba de pensar que el sueño era muy real, que podría seguir besándola sin detenerse mientras sus labios seguían actuando y su espalda se tenso al sentir las manos de ella acariciándolo haciendo que se estremeciera, volvían esas sensaciones extrañas las mismas cuando la beso. –Yo…Beso su frente y los parpados cuando se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.- Iré a ver quién es…Tambaleante se tomo la cabeza abriendo la puerta -¿Si?

-¡La Champagne!

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Kaname de un salto violento se levanto de la cama al escuchar su nombre, sus sentidos rechazaron hasta el nombre de algo que contenga alcohol, corrió a tropezones y se elimino cada sorbo que había bebido. De regreso a la cama no único que hizo fue dormir largamente, en esa oscuridad no se tomo la molestia en darse cuenta que había alguien más con él. Yuuki se había quedado dormida esperándolo.

Al día siguiente sentí como la cabeza me daba vueltas, una explosión se había formado en todo mi cuerpo, típico de una noche pasada de copas. Al menos para mi despedida de soltera, sabré que beber tres copas seguidas hace que me perturbé. ¡Ay, que dolor! Todo va a explotar. Estire mis manos para encontrar la silueta de rostro, tan suave y rígido, pestañee varias veces para despertar hasta mi última neurona y cuando abrí los ojos no creí que lo que estaba viendo seria cierto-Un chico, en mi cama, conmigo. Voy a desmayarme y fue cuando el sonido del móvil apresuro mi desmayo…Ahora que...Que HAGO. Tranquilízate Yuuki, esto es un sueño, una pesadilla y cuando despiertes esto ira. Los cerré y no se iba sin embargo el móvil seguía sonando y aun no se despertaba aquel chico.

- Aló-Conteste con mi voz temblorosa

-Yuuki, cariño ¿Por qué no me contestaste?

-¿Yuuki? Si, etto

Zero me había llamado y ahora yo estaba con la respiración a mil ¿Qué le diría? Zero querido, me pase de copas y estoy durmiendo al costado de un extraño.

-Estaba durmiendo, pero a qué se debe tu llamada-Trate de sonar calmada.

-Es que necesitaba oír tu voz antes de dormir, lo siento si te desperté. Cuento los días y horas para que vuelvas, necesito que estés a mi lado. Yuuki te extraño demasiado no puedo estar separado de ti por mucho tiempo

-Yo tampoco-Apenas yo me escuche, mientras seguía observando a la figura masculina que se removía de lado a lado, al parecer aun no se había despertado, pero si se despierta que hare yo. Esto está mal -¡Que hice!

-No hiciste nadaYuuki, solo necesitaba escucharte, espera estas con alguien más

-¡No! Exclamé alterada

-Pensé que estarías con Yori, bueno no importa. Cuídate mucho cariño, te estaré esperando, adiós

¿Yori? Ella no está en este lugar. ¡Que hice!¡Que hice! Me abofeteé mentalmente mientras pensaba que haría ahora.

* * *

Horas antes:

-¿Yuuki, donde estas? Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, yo siempre te sigo traicionando, tu siempre que me repites que soy como tu hermana.

-Kaname donde estas metido, bueno parece que quiso vivir un poco. No importa mañana lo buscare y asunto arreglado, hey me acompañas

* * *

**Avance del próximo capitulo**

**-Que yo hice, que!**

**-Se equivoca, incompetente. Yo no estoy casado**

**-Sí, señor lo esta**

**-¿Zero, como estas?**

**Corrió para abrazarla y besarla**

**-Yuuki alguien te busca y no parece que sea un amigo**

**Review ¿Reviews? Reviews? Si….Si…Si, un review no sería mucha molestia (Ojos Humedecidos) Los estaré esperando.**

Postdata: El resplandor de la rosa será actualizado (Lesty) próximamente, gracias por tu review. Nos leemos el próximo capítulo.


	2. ¿Quién eres tú?

**¿Quién eres tú?**

**Los personajes de Vampire Knight pertenecen a Hino Matsuri.**

Trate de mantener el control de mi cuerpo. Agitada y asustada observe con terror a la persona que dormía a mi costado. Un miedo que me inmovilizo en todos los sentidos ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué? Comencé a cuestionarme algo más lúcida para llegar con la paranoia. Respira, uno, dos, respira. Cerré los ojos y trate de recordar la noche anterior. Mente en blanco. Estúpida memoria, que conveniente era estar de olvidadiza.

Me quite las sabanas que me cubrían, tuve miedo en descubrir a profundidad lo que había hecho, a cada centímetro encontré a mi cuerpo sano y salvo, con ropa aunque con la parte superior del vestido estaba peligrosamente debajo de mi pecho.

Otra vez el dolor de cabeza, una migraña insoportable-Oye-Tape mi boca rápidamente con las manos-Mala idea, que le iba a decir ¿Por qué dormimos juntos? ¿Fue un encuentro casual? Huiría, me escaparía por la ventana. Yuuki, Yuuki esa es una idea estúpida. Ebria y loca.

Cogí la almohada suavemente para no despertar al extraño y la mordí con todo el enojo contenido .Estoy a meses de casarme y salgo con esto, viniéndome a la cabeza Zero, no sé como conseguí mentirle, nunca lo había hecho desde que lo conocí jamás se me había dado las mentiras con él, mis padres, y el profesor moralista diciendo:

_"Chicos, me enterado por una cartita voladora que una de ustedes se va a casar. Saben el matrimonio es un sacramento de mucha importancia, es la unión de un hombre y una mujer que se realiza bajo los ojos de Dios junto al amor que se profesa la pareja y es para toda la vida. Chicos no sucumban a los placeres carnales, arruinando su futuro_-Fantástico sus palabras eran un recordatorio en mi tan alborotada cabeza, una estafa memorizada, estúpido profesor moralista.

Mire a aquella habitación como cinco veces, dándole vueltas enteras para tratar de acordarme de algo, pero mi mente estaba en blanco causándome una angustia asfixiante. ¿Yuuki, pero que haces sentada ahí?, no me digas que esperas a que despierte y le prepararas el desayuno. Las Vegas me arrastraron a pecar, soy una pecadora, por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi gran culpa-Con susurros mudos comencé a golpearme el pecho-No debí haber salido del hotel si solo me hubiese quedado esto nunca hubiese pasado ¿Qué has hecho Yuuki?-Me reprendía constantemente.

El móvil volvió a sonar.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Acaso las cosas no pueden estar mejor? ¿Quién demonios era ahora? El cuerpo masculino, que tenia a mi costado se removió en la cama, creí que se despertaría y…-mordí la almohada rogando que siguiera con su sueño, y ese maldito móvil que no dejaba de sonar-soltó un gemino haciendo movimientos irregulares para terminar acurrucándose entre las almohadas con el cabello cayendo sobre su frente ¿Era un playboy o un Don Juan? Se había aprovechado de una tímida e inocente chica próxima al matrimonio…no se me apeteció seguir mirándolo, verlo era recordar tortuosamente lo que había hecho. ¡Me llamo Alejandro! Trague saliva al recordar su nombre, que conveniente con mi cabeza.

-¡Aló!-Conteste como un cachorrito temeroso

-Hola, Yuuki-La voz de Yori-chan removió mi cabeza, nunca creí decirlo pero ella gritaba cuando hablaba.

-Podrías hablar más despacio –Reproche desorientada

-¿Por qué?

Era irritable.

-Tengo sueño, adiós.

Por culpa de sus ideas, yo estaba metida en un gran embrollo. Estaba en la cama con un hombre que gracias a mi suerte aun seguía dormido

-Entonces iré a tu habitación, ayer te fuiste muy temprano, así que preferí dejarte dormir.

-¿Estás loca?

Mi sensatez su fue por los aires. Calma ante todo, Yuuki -Es decir, Yori, ayer bebí mucho y no siento nada bien, espero que no te lo tomes a mal, ahora debo colgar.

-Yuuki, te oigo extraña.

No espere a seguir escuchándola y colgué .Ahora debía encontrar el modo de irme de este lugar, intente interpretar a una pluma, sudando de terror mientras me deslizaba sobre la cama para no despertarlo-un poco mas y bajo.-con el último movimiento mis pies tocaron el suelo, disponiéndome a buscar mis zapatos. No fue difícil encontrarlos, a fin de cuentas era un hotel, los calce velozmente, dándome cuenta que la ropa de aquel sujeto era de marcas exclusivas. ¡Me acosté con un playboy, no hay duda! Agitada y con la mezcla de mis emociones agitándome todo el cuerpo. Olvidarlo no podría, estos pensamientos estaban siempre perturbando mi cabeza ¿Qué le diré a Zero? Antes de cerrar la puerta contemple por unos segundos a ese cuerpo que dormía profundamente. Era una roca. Sin ruido alguno desapareció de mi vida y de la puerta como debía ser desde la fiesta. "Lo que pasa en las Vegas se queda en las Vegas"

Baje las escaleras con el bichito de la culpabilidad arraigado en mi frente, hasta salir del hotel sentí como todos esos extraños me censuraban y murmuraban a mis espaldas "La infiel". Estaba siendo demasiado paranoica, tome un taxi en dirección al hotel, del lugar que no debí salir, casi clandestinamente le pague al taxista, al menos el playboy no me había robado nada ¿extraño?

Subí por el asesor con precaución, si Yori me hallara por algún motivo, yo estaba muerta, completamente muerta. Que conveniente que ella también sea la amiga de mi novio. Tome las llaves del bolso y abrí la puerta mas lo desesperada posible, porque las cosas no funcionaban cuando alguien esta apurada.

-Al fin-suspire-Al cerrar la puerta descendí el cuerpo lentamente al suelo. "La infiel" había llegado a su habitación, sana y salva. Olí un olor asquerosamente a alcohol y ahora lo decía. Olfatee el vestido y mi cabellos, yo era la fragancia misma a perfume de hombre y vodka. Mordí mis labios.

**Plan: ¿Cómo quitarte el alcohol y la culpabilidad en cuatro pasos?**

**Primero:** Quítate la ropa lo más rápido posible e incinérala, está bien solo mándala a la tintorería

**Segundo:** Luego que despareciste la ropa, toma un baño por una hora seguida, sin descanso. Vierte todo líquido con fragancia para tu cuerpo.

**Tercero: **Y no menos importante, mantén la calma y cepíllate los dientes como perro con rabia, tu boca debe estar muy espumosa, enjuaga y vuelva a repetir si su boca no sabe a menta.

**Cuarto:** Suspire. Relájese y cámbiese por ropa limpia, duerma si lo hace sentir mejor.

Yuuki realizo el procediemto con mucha lentitud. Al acabar descubrió que el vestido tenía rastros de arroz y el anillo que estaba a su dedo parecía ser cambiado. Fue un hecho que paso por alto. Atormentada durmió para poder olvidar sus pensamientos.

Aquella mañana se olvido a que había venido a las Vegas a visitar el Caesars Palace, la conferencia que iba a recibir sobre diseños de interiores y su recorrido como buena turista en un lugar ajeno a su cultura. Yori toco su puerta de forma insistente pero no recibió respuesta. En la tarde le había notificado que volvían a Japón, lo cual no le causo mucha gracia, al contrario, la bombardeo con preguntas insistentes las cuales fueron evadidas con la frase "Anhelo ver a Zero, necesito verlo" Lo cierto fue, no quería verlo, pero estar en ese lugar recordaba su loca aventura y su traición. Alisto sus maletas lo más rápido que pudo y compro algunos recuerdos a sus amigos de la universidad. Huir era mejor que terminar sucumbiendo con su enorme bocota contándole todo a Yori, ella la comprendería sí, pero si por alguna indiscreción se lo contaba a Zero, ella se volvería loca, lo amaba tanto y tenía una promesa, la cual debía cumplir.

Yori no quiso dirigirle la palabra en todo el viaje. Tomaron el último vuelo de la noche para Tokio y se sumieron en un silencio molestoso el cual perduro las siguientes horas hasta aterrizar en Japón. Ahora si a Yuuki poco le importaba si Yori seguía enojada, su única preocupación era Zero, si era él, no había nadie más que él, al menos no vendría a recogerla del aeropuerto ¿debía contarle lo que paso en el viaje? ¿Y si él la dejara? ¿Sí...?

-Yuuki, no me digas que piensas volver a las Vegas, todos los pasajeros han bajado del avión, si es así porque demonios volvimos.-Dijo secamente.

-Disculpa, no me siento bien

Ambas atravesaron el rutinario proceso de los viajes, bajaron del avión, recogieron sus maletas y…

-¿Dónde se abra metido? ¿Dónde?-La observe fijamente como si Sayori buscaba a alguien, no podría ser posible y si es –No me lo agradezcas Yuuki, ahí está tu príncipe blanco-hizo un ademan para mostrarme la figura de mi prometido.

Ahí estaba Zero Kiryuu con una sonrisa ladeada, una de las pocas que veía en nuestras citas, de unos profundos ojos lilas que me miraban con mucho amor, más del que me merezco. Conocía a Zero desde los doce años, él sabía prácticamente todos mis gustos y nos habíamos visto crecer mutuamente.

-¿Zero, como estas?-Pregunte con hilo de voz que ambos pudieron percibir. Esta mentira estaba durando muy poco para mi final.

Zero parecía distraído cuando me miro, se acerco a mi rostro y me beso. Sentía que su beso era una traición y me clave un puñal mentalmente, apreté los puños con todas mis fueras. Me rodeo con sus protectores brazos que casi sentí que la respiración me faltaba, hundí mi cabeza en su cuello aspirando su perfume-Yuuki, este es el mismo perfume de aquel hombre de las Vegas-Me aleje al instante al olfatearlo, trate de no estar nerviosa pero no pude evitarlo, bendita suerte la mía al ser tan transparente.

-Yuuki, ahí está tu adorado Zero, querías volver desesperadamente para verlo. ¿Parece que esa camisa es nueva, Zero?

-Sí, es nueva. Que detallista. Yuuki, en verdad me extrañaste tanto, cuando Sayori me lo dijo yo también deseaba lo mismo, así que al recibir la noticia de su regreso casi me escape del trabajo y de mi jefe, con lo explotador que es, posiblemente se las cobre en mi pago, pero no me importa con tal de saber que llegaste a mi lado

-¿Y mi abrazo?-Pregunto Yori, haciendo un puchero

Zero se zafó de mis brazos y corrió a los de Yori. Su abrazo perduro más de un minuto.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?-Pregunto llevando las maletas

-Geee…genial

El móvil de Zero sonó de manera milagrosa.

-¡Hola!-Contestó-Si, jefe, en seguida voy, está bien comprendo el mensaje.

-¿Era Arthur?-Pegunto Yori, ella conocía mejor que yo del trabajo de Zero.

Asintió

-Me pide que vuelva al trabajo, estoy al borde de ser despedido. Estúpido principiante que no puede hacer nada sin mí. Consiguió el trabajo solo por ser el esposo de la hermana del dueño, espero que ese incompetente se largué ya, es insoportable.

-Y yo, sabes lo que me pidió, quería que le consiga comida a las doce de la noche, puedes creerlo, yo no trabajo para él-Me sentí excluida como muchas veces de sus conversaciones de trabajo. Zero trabajaba con Yori hace un año, y compartían más anécdotas que conmigo.

-Puedes irte Zero, nosotras estaremos bien.

-Imposible, tomaremos un taxi y podre ir al trabajo tranquilo.

Zero cumplió con su propuesta y espero hasta vernos en el taxi. Con un gesto con las manos simulo hacer de teléfono, significando que iba a llamarme. Le sonreí levemente y vi como su musculosa figura se perdía entre el tránsito de autos y las personas. No lo merecía.

* * *

**Una semana después…**

Que cansancio. Que cansancio. Aspiro el aire de la oficina, aún tenía trabajo que realizar para su jefe, que persona más explotadora e irritante era cuando se trataba de negocios. Con la mirada vacía busco una salida más apropiada para dejarlo todo en descanso, sus ojos estaban comenzando a doler y sentía que su cuello estaba fracturado. Maldición. Si tan solo se hubiese tomado más tiempo de vacaciones en las Vegas quizá eso lo hubiese relajado más.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe violento cuando la secretaria le mando a hacerse presente en la oficina del Presidente de la constructora, su jefe en todos los sentidos, obedeció de mala gana y con los pies aplomados fue en dirección al elevador. Apretó los botones "Piso 27".Detuvo el pie al escuchar murmullos desde la oficina, así que tomaría un descanso arrimado en la pared.

-Señor, comprendo, no se preocupe en dos semanas el asunto está terminado.

Aquel hombre que mantenía una conversación con el presidente de la compañía salió casi despavorido, debió verlo con los ojos asesinos cuando su plan no resultaba a la perfección.

-Señorita estoy pidiendo que Kaname Kuran se presente, cree que es mucho trabajo llamarlo

-¡Toc! ¡Toc!

-Llegaste, hasta que por fin de dignas a presentarte en la oficina-Le dijo el hombre que alcanzaba los treinta y cinco años-Que tal las vacaciones que te di-Hizo un gesto de enojo-Espera el que te tomaste sin mi autorización, el niño se divirtió jugando en las Vegas, que buen chico, te gusto la sorpresa que te espero en tu oficina.

-Hombre, usted se esmero y debo agregar que estoy a punto de terminarlo-Se toco el pecho-Usted es un jefe honorable.

-¡Kaname!

-Solo bromeo, para el drama

-Después hablare de tus vacaciones que nunca las preví, hay mucho trabajo por hacer y poco tiempo.

-Soy todo oídos-Se sentó en la silla reclinable del presidente colocando sus pies en la mesa-Tu dictas y yo acato, el plan es fácil.

Aquel hombre ignoro la postura del joven

-Necesito que compres un inmueble en la zona céntrica de Tokio, quiero que cierres el negocio hoy mismo, hablo en serio. Más vale que no te escapes del país porque soy capaz de buscarte por todo el mundo, ya no eres un chico asume tus responsabilidades. ¡Entendido!

Kaname Kuran sabía que el presidente hablaba muy enserio, era detestable seguir sus ordenes pero tenía razón, conseguir ese negocio lo llevaría a la cima de los elogios, como siempre. Tenía una vida muy holgada para cualquier joven de su edad, mientras que unos chicos se preocupaban en conseguir un trabajo digno, él era el vicepresidente de una empresa, mientras un chico normal había ahorrado por cinco años su dinero para comprarse un automóvil lleno de orgullo, el tenia u flamante deportivo que conducía sin problema, mientras que un chico normal buscaba un departamento donde vivir, el contaba con una mansión a su entera disposición y mientras que un chico normal se compraba ropa en busca de ofertas, él conseguía la ropa de las marcas más exclusivas del mundo. El no era un chico normal.

Bostezó. Esperar a la tan afamada vendedora, le estaba sacando de quicio. Sonríe Kaname, sonríe, eso encanta a las mujeres.

-¿Es usted él comprador?-Aquella mujer se quedo embobada al verlo.

-Sí, soy el encargado de ver la propiedad, amable mujer-Beso su mano

El negocio iba a ser fácil. Lo único que debía hacer era firmar documentos de la tan afamada propiedad y luego partiría a la oficina a seguir con el trabajo pendiente.

-Señor, aquí hay un problema-Los abogados habían asentido con la mujer.

-¿Problema?-demonios, él quería marcharse-Que tipo de problema puede haber, todos los documentos están en orden.

-Necesitamos la firma de su esposa-La mujer se entristeció al mencionarla-Al ser usted que adquiere la propiedad, también se necesita la aprobación de ella en firmar para los documentos, usted sabe en los negocios nunca debe haber errores.

¿Esposa? Kaname trato de concordar esa respuesta en su cabeza por uno seguido ¿Esposa? Volvió a mirar a la mujer con una expresión incrédula.

-Buena broma, señorita, pero yo no estoy casado.

-Todos comienzan así, con la negación a la pareja, debería darle vergüenza. Visite un consejero matrimonial-Opino una de las abogadas para el contrato.

-¡CASADO!-Señalaron todos

Era una pesadilla, esas en los que te culpan y tú no sabes del porque te acusan.

-¡Que yo hice, que!

-Se equivoca, incompetente. Yo no estoy casado-Recalco ahora muy imperativo

-Sí, señor lo está. Sus documentos no mienten. Aquí dice que usted contrajo matrimonio con la señorita Yuuki Cross, supongo que Kuran ahora. Cómo puede negar un hecho tan evidente. Usted es un descarado, debería darle vergüenza.

-Kaname Kuran considero que usted ha hecho de esta charla de negocios una broma-Dijo la vendedora ofendida-Sabrá que esta propiedad es deseada por muchos compradores, por su ubicación, iré a ofrecerle en venta ya que el contrato con usted esta culminado. Consideré que la compañía para la que usted trabaja es una de las mejores, pero me equivoque.

La mujer se marcho a un paso enojado junto a sus abogados.

Kaname no intento en hacer más preguntas y retener a la vendedora y poco le importo el enojo de su jefe, estaba atónito ante semejante descubrimiento, como podrían mentirle con tanto descaro, si no le quisieron vender la propiedad habría bastado con negarlo con la compañía, no decir que estaba casado. Eso era absurdo, que se había casado dormido, ja, ja. Ese era un buen chiste, al menos que…Kaname que has hecho, Kaname…Movió la cabeza severamente y tomo el móvil

-¿Yuuki Cross? ¿Yuuki Cross?-de donde demonios había surgido ese nombre-Hola, Takuma

-Kaname, hola. Qué hay con el gruñón de tu jefe

-Después, después. Takuma quiero que averigües a alguien.

Necesitaba averiguar de su esposa falsa. Pagaría por involucrarse sus negocios.

-Soy todo oídos, déjame conseguir un papel, ahora dime.

-Una tal Yuuki Cross, averigua todo lo que encuentres, edad, antecedentes y toda información relevante. Los estaré esperando en una hora, en la cafetería de siempre.

-Kaname-Cortó-Pero cree que saber la vida de una persona es así de fácil, las cosas que me gano por ser su amigo-Dijo rendido mientras telefoneaba a los investigadores.

Kaname Kuran estaba impaciente, realmente impaciente. Había pasado cincuenta y cinco minutos de su llamada a Takuma y ahora se encontraba en la cafetería cerca del trabajo, esa noticia perturbaba su cabeza y no lo dejaba concentrarse y mas con el negocio suspendido. Golpeteo la mesa mientras los nervios lo estaban consumiendo.

Takuma llego agitado, depositando dos hojas en la mesa. Esa debían ser las hojas de esa estafadora.

-Aquí esta.-Dijo Takuma alzando las hojas-No sé quien sea esa chica pero en verdad, ha sido un gran trabajo investigar sobre ella.

**Yuuki Cross:**

**Edad: 21 años.**

**Lugar de Nacimiento: Tokio-Japón**

**Antecedentes Penales: Ninguno**

**Ocupación: Estudiante de diseño de interiores en la universidad de Tokio. Tiene un futuro prometedor y es asignada a algunos viajes que otorga la universidad para sus investigaciones.**

**Notas irrelevantes: Es alérgica al polvo y se dice que está comprometida. Fue lo único que pude encontrar de ella, que puedes encontrar en una hora. Y una fotografía.**

-No puede ser ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?

-Kaname, Kaname te estoy hablando

-Silencio Takuma, solo dime si conseguiste su dirección.

-Bueno…si, pero aun no me has respondido quien es Yuuki

-Luego, solo dame la dirección y después te explico todo.

Quien demonios es esa farsante, pero me las va a pagar. Condujo a gran velocidad el automóvil, hasta llegar a la dirección que Takuma le dio-Yo, ¿tengo una esposa? Esa es la tontería más grande que he oído.

* * *

-Yuuki, no crees que te vas a sacar las uñas de tanto morderlas

-¡Ay! Yori porque me desconcentras. Por tu culpa me rompí la uña

Había pasado una semana desde que volví de las Vegas, semana en la que esquivaba a Zero, hablábamos poco, yo no era así pero mi conciencia era mi peor delatadora, pase culpando a Yori por cualquier detalle insignificante

-¿Yuuki, estas bien?-Pregunto Yori por doceava vez.

-Sí, no sucede nada

-Desde el regreso del viaje te noto extraña, tienes los nervios de punta

-¿viaje? Yori, eres tan graciosa.

El timbre nos interrumpió

-Timbre-Movió el dedo en dirección a la puerta.

-Sí, ya lo oí, pero o importa sigamos conversando. Debe ser algún bromista

-¿Y si es Zero? No debes hacerlo esperar. Yo iré a abrir. Yori parecía mas entusiasmada por verlo que yo misma, que soy su prometida. Con que cara lo vería. Apreté mi falda, por que ha llegado sin avisarme, eso no es típico de él, aun necesitaba un baño y una buena escusa para olvidar el incidente, pero como lo olvido si su rostro aun está en mi cabeza. Tranquila Yuuki, tranquila. Lo que pasa en las Vegas se queda en las Vegas. Aquella noche bebiste alcohol, bailaste y fuiste al hotel directamente No paso nada. Quizá memorizándome el dialogo hasta yo misma me creo esa historia. Aquí vamos, Zero…

-Yuuki-Yori subió escaleras arriba agitada-Alguien te busca

-¿Quién?

-Un amigo de la universidad, eso fue lo que me dijo pero no parecía muy amistoso que digamos.

-¿Amigo?-Nunca había dado a alguien de la universidad mi dirección.-Ahora vuelvo, iré a averiguar.-Me pare del mueble, sentí alivio al saber que no era Zero, un gran peso se me quito de encima, hasta baje cantando y lo vi.

-¡Tú!

¿Quieres bailar? Me llamo Samanta, si yo invito las bebidas. ¿Acepto? (Un pensamiento entrelazado y coherente llego a Kaname, ahora la recordaba, relacionando ese hotel de mala muerte que había despertado y unos extrañas documentos que guardo en el bolsillo, LAS VEGAS)

-¿Yo?-Creí que me iba a desmayar al verlo, era Alejandro. Me había metido con un acosador, un depravado. Como puede ser posible, es una alucinación. Petrificada cerré los ojos, lo mire por unos segundos y ahora mismo me dignaba a llamar a la policía.

-Detente, Yuuki Cross

¡Madre! Sabe mi nombre. La regué, metí las cinco patas, pero que querrá de mí. ¿Dinero? No lo creo, no lo tengo. Es un vendedor de órganos y me los quiere quitar, no, lo hubiera hecho ese día. Escapa, no hay otra alternativa.

-No sé a qué se refiere señor, mi nombre no es Yuuki, yo me llamo Sayori Wakaba. Aquí no vive ninguna Yuuki Cross, toque la puerta siguiente quizá ahí la encuentre.

-Buen intento-Me enseño mi propia fotografía, pero yo aun me seguía negando.- Escúchame bien Yuuki Cross dime lo que hiciste y cuanto me va a costar tu estúpido juego.

Su voz era tajante y me miraba con mucha ira.

-¿Qué hice?- pregunte desconcertada (No tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando)

-Por favor, chicas como tú no deben fingir haciéndose las dignas-abrió su billetera y me enseño un cheque en blanco-Dime ahora la cantidad, no tengo tiempo.

-Lo que pasa en las Vegas se queda en las Vegas. No quiero nada de ti y tampoco te conozco. Adiós.

Intente cerrar la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, pero él tenía muy buenos reflejos que se adelanto deteniéndome.

-¿Pero estas loca? Si no quieres dinero entonces que quieres.

-Nada, olvídalo. Perseguirme hasta Japón por aquella noche, no lo crees demasiado obsesivo. Me das miedo. ¿Cómo sabes mi dirección?

El enojo en sus ojos era tal que me angustio.-No te he robado nada, puedo asegurarlo.

Rio incrédulo.

-No se reír o gritar, eres increíblemente tonta. Y si me has robado. Te has llevado mi libertad.

-No comprendo.

-Es que no captas, la fiesta, capillas matrimoniales en pocas palabras tú y yo estamos C-A-S-A-D-O-S. Entendiste, ahora dime como lo hiciste y yo arreglo todo antes que tu historial de buena alumna acabe en un minuto.

Me hizo diferentes señas como si yo fuera una niña

¿Casados? Había dicho ¡casados! No, eso no era cierto. Yo estaba comprometida con Zero, ese extraño no figuraba en mi lista, solo era mi pasado de alcohol. Faltaba el vestido, la iglesia, los invitados. No estaba casada.

-¡CASADOS!-Exclamo ofuscado

-¡Cállate! Quieres que todo el mundo escuche todas esas mentiras, sabes que me puedes traer problemas

-¿Con tu prometido?

Fruncí el ceño, ¿cómo lo sabía?

-Oye, tú…

-Escúchame bien Cross, yo soy la víctima en toda esta historia, tú eres la mujer inescrupulosa que a armado toda esta treta

-Lo que dices no es cierto, mientes-Encare ya enfadada.

-Enserio. Quieres pruebas ¿Samanta?-Inquirió irónico

-Sí, las quiero. Tú fácilmente encajas en el papel de un playboy

**Acta Matrimonial**

**Yuuki Cross-Kaname Kuran**

**(Las Vegas, 21 de Septiembre del 2012)**

-¿Qué?-arrebate esos papeles-Esa no es mi firma, no la es. Espera aquí dice Kaname, tu nombre no era Alejandro

Tosió por lo bajo

-No.

-Me engañaste-Declare mareada, esa era una pesadilla muy real.

Quise tomar una lupa, el era un playboy, esa firma por mucho que la negara era mía, un completo garabato. Lo mire y vi que mi futuro era horroroso. Esa acta era el certificado de mi defunción.

* * *

Ahora recordaba eso extraños papeles que guardo en el folder que para su coincidencia los había traído, primero fue a entregárselos a esa tal Yuuki, pese a no recordarla en todos esos días, de un buen golpe se había acordado esa acta y ella era una chica muy tonta para su gusto, ahora debía corroborar la historia con su abogado.

-Kaname ahora me vas a decir que es esta acta, esa tal Yuuki, no comprendo nada.

-No yo mismo lo sé Takuma, pero mi cabeza ha comenzado a recodar y todo es culpa de tu estupidez , recuerdas la noche en la que me pediste que te acompañara a la fiesta y regresaste solo al hotel, todo es tu culpa. Ya sabes lo que pasa conmigo cuando bebo mucho, mejor dime en cuanto tiempo podre divorciarme.

Takuma hizo un gesto incrédulo

-No puedes, esta acta matrimonial está dispuesta con una clausula ¿en verdad esa tal Yuuki no sabe nada? Kaname, hasta ebrio eres demoledor con los contratos-Rio-En verdad confundiste el matrimonio de tu primo con el tuyo, ahora debes seguir con el matrimonio. Pero que descortés, felicidades amigo te has casado y no has recibido un regalo de bodas.

-Takuma eres de tanta utilidad-Respondió con sarcasmo.

-Yo no fui el que creó este contrato tan lúcido, la responsabilidad es toda tuya y como tu abogado de aconsejo que hables o te reconcilies con tu esposa lo más rápido posible, por que cuando tu padre se entere pondrá el grito en el cielo, yo creo que está a punto de descubrirlo, acaba de llamarme y me dijo si ya habías firmado el contrato. Casado con una anónima, eso sí es gracioso.

-Señorita, no puede ingresar, entienda, el señor Kuran está ocupado

-Usted sabe quién soy yo. Kaname se va a casar conmigo y por tanto yo puedo despedirla.

-Mi día no puede estar mejor-Kaname se toco la cabeza-A que ha venido

-Kaname, cariño has vuelto de las Vegas y no se te ocurrió llamarme-Aquella joven la rodeo con los brazos, robándole un beso

-Pero que haces-Inmediatamente la aparto

-Porque actúas tan indiferente. No sabes cuánto te extrañe. No ignores a tu novia.

No había duda, Yuuki Cross seria la pieza clave en sus planes. El problema era si ella aceptaría.

* * *

**Próximo capitulo: Propuesta o Chantaje**

**Si…Si… ¡Sí! Gracias a:**

**-****Alejandra-Whitlock98**

**-Lesty**

**-Anzu-san**

**-Mizaki-sama12**

**-Shineevero**

**Por sus reviews enserio me fascinaron (ojos iluminados).Aquí está un nuevo capítulo y espero sus comentarios y opiniones, los estare esperando. Nos leemos pronto, cuídense.**


End file.
